


Sunshine - larry stylinson

by larrysquad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Depressed Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Happy Ending, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fanfiction, Fluffy Ending, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Sad Harry, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Sunshine - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis really really loves harry, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysquad/pseuds/larrysquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' loves Harry a lot and fixes him</p><p>WARNING: EATING DISORDER, DEPRESSION AND MENTAL ILLNESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine - larry stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!   
> This is an pretty old one shot but it was pretty liked at wattpad so i figured that i could post it on here aswell. Not my best but i kinda like it. Peace

I think we all think about Harry styles as a happy little lad with terrible jokes. He's like a sunshine, right?   
Well, the case is that, he isn't a sunshine. There's no sunshine left in him. He tries to be happy, he really does, but as soon as he comes home after a public place he will just collapse in his & louis bed and he will cry and cry and cry. And louis will hold him. He will always hold him. For Harry is louis' sunshine. Harry won't believe it though, even though louis would stay up until crazy hours every night and tell Harry over and over again why he loved him. And Harry would scream and throw things and louis would stay behind him and hug him closely, because Harry is louis' sunshine. And Harry would throw up his dinner and louis would stay behind him, whispering smothering words in his ear and stroke his back. And Harry would hate himself so much and he would stay in front of the mirrors and cry because, well he was, Harry. And louis would throw their mirrors and scales and razors away because Harry's louis' sunshine and he only wants him to be happy. And louis would never ever even think about letting Harry be alone, even though he begged for it. Because Harry is louis' sunshine and louis knew he wouldn't be able to fight his demons alone. And Harry would have days where he was happy and louis would take Harry for a walk in the park and he would always buy a chocolate ice cream for them to share even though he ate almost everything himself. And Harry would always put ice cream on louis nose and he would always kiss it away. And Harry would have movie nights with louis and he would choose terrible movies but louis always let him Because Harry Is louis' sunshine. And Harry would always always wake up at 9am to make louis breakfast, because louis did so much for Harry and Harry just couldn't understand how he could love such a broken boy. And Harry would always watch louis eat and louis would always ask Harry if he wanted some food because Harry is louis' sunshine and he just wants him to be happy. And Harry would always answer with a 'no thank you' and then Finnish the dishes before they would head back to their sofa and cuddle. But one day, when Louis asked if Harry wanted some breakfast he would say yes. And louis would be so proud that his eyes filled with tears because Harry ate his breakfast and he didn't threw it up. And Harry would stop screaming at the voices in his head because they seemed to disappear. And louis would feel his heart swell with proud and love when Harry finally would eat half of their shared ice cream in the park because Harry is louis' sunshine. And Harry wouldn't spend the nights crying and he would talk a lot more. And Harry would smile and he would eventually eat normal again. And Harry would kiss louis all the time and louis was so happy that Harry was happy because Harry is louis' sunshine and he wouldn't ever want to change that. And Harry would start to go out on his own and louis would be home filled with worry, for well, Harry is louis' sunshine and he don't want anything to happen to him. And Harry would always bring flowers back to louis and louis would kiss him and put them in a vase in their kitchen. And one day Harry would bring a ring with the flowers and he would ask louis to marry him and louis would say yes because Harry is louis' sunshine. And Harry would thank louis for everything, for fixing such a broken boy, for not giving up on him, For always being his sunshine. And louis would just kiss him because Harry is louis' sunshine and he had fixed him. He fixed the sun who didn't shine. He fixed the sunshine.


End file.
